Bruised
by MCTVFan
Summary: After Andy is injured during an incident at an AA meeting, he and Sharon work through the fallout together. But what is Andy hiding and will the secret affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you again for your support for my previous stories! This one is less angsty than the last one. After Andy is injured during an incident at an AA meeting, he and Sharon use the incident to bring them closer. There's a little bit of mystery and, of course, plenty of Shandy. As usual, I welcome any/all feedback. I hope you enjoy!

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

After another long day, Sharon and Andy made dinner plans at one of their favorite casual restaurants. The squad's latest case had taken a toll on everyone, but none more than Andy. He wanted to hit a meeting before dinner, and Sharon had paperwork to finish anyway, so they agreed to meet at the restaurant later. That was how Sharon found herself all alone standing outside a crowded restaurant waiting for Andy. He was running late, but she wasn't too worried because she knew AA meetings often ran long. She thought about going inside and getting a table, but she wasn't sure how long Andy was going to be, and she didn't want to occupy one needlessly.

Thirty minutes later, she considered calling or sending him a text, but she knew he wouldn't be able to answer if he was still in his meeting. Finally after an hour of waiting, Sharon was starting to feel stood up and a little silly standing around outside the restaurant. She placed a to-go order and headed home once it was ready. She knew Andy wouldn't intentionally stand her up, but she couldn't help the small pity party she mentally threw herself anyway.

When she got home, she changed out of her work clothes and sat down to enjoy her dinner. Rusty was at a study group and wouldn't be home until later, so her condo felt a little empty. She, like the rest of her squad, was feeling a bit emotional after the case and had been looking forward to the distraction dinner with Andy would have brought. Andy... Why hadn't she heard from him? She was starting to get a bit worried when she heard a knock on her door. She had an idea as to who it could be, but she was still surprised when she pulled the door open. It was Andy, but he wasn't alone and he wasn't exactly in the same shape she had last seen him in at the office.

"Sharon?" She nodded slightly. "I'm Mike Reilly, Andy's sponsor. You can call me Reilly," the taller man explained while a million thoughts began running through Sharon's head. He must have picked up on some of them because he began explaining right away. "Andy here found himself on the wrong side of another member's fist. I know it looks bad, but I can assure you he's fine," he added calmly.

"Andy, what happened?" She asked, concern evident in her voice and her eyes fixed on the swelling below his right eye.

"It's a long story. Reilly was nice enough to give me a ride, but he insisted on bringing me here instead of my house, so..." Andy said annoyed.

"You know I couldn't take you home," Reilly said to the man who was partially leaning on him. He turned to Sharon. "I hope this is Ok. He just needs someone to keep an eye on his injuries," he added. Did he say injuries, as in plural? What exactly had happened to him? Sharon suddenly noticed that Andy was carrying the small duffle bag that he kept in the trunk of his car. It contained basic necessities in case he got stuck at work overnight.

"Of course it's Ok. Please bring him in," she insisted, concern evident. Reilly helped Andy into Sharon's condo and gently supported him as he sunk into the couch.

"I should probably get going. Listen, Sharon, it was great to finally meet you even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. Andy talks about you A LOT," he said with a knowing smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Reilly. And thank you for looking out for him," she said as she walked him to the door.

"If you need anything, Andy has my number. Goodnight," he said before exiting her condo. Sharon turned back towards the couch and turned on the light closest to it. When she sat down, she turned her body so she was facing him. She removed her glasses and gently ran her fingers over his injured face.

"Andy... Are you OK?" She asked and he could hear the worry in her voice. He nodded.

"Hurts like hell, but it looks worse than it is," he assured her.

"What happened?" She implored while fully examining his cheek. The skin beneath his right eye was red and swollen. It had the indicators of what was sure to become bad bruising, but the rest of his face looked untouched leaving her wondering what else was injured.

"Guy came in drunk off his ass and mad. Bad combination," he stated simply.

"Did he use anyone else as a punching bag?" She asked while still looking for more injuries.

"Nope. As soon as he started throwing punches, the others stopped him. He still managed to get me in the face and ribs, though," Andy explained.

"The ribs? Andy you need to see a doctor. That's where you were injured a few months ago," she began, but he interrupted her.

"Already did. Reilly took me to the hospital and then drove me here," he started and he could see the concern rising on her features. "Don't worry. Nothing's broken. Just a few bruises. Like I said, hurts like hell, but it's not that bad," he concluded and he watched her face tense up. "There is one tiny thing, though, because of that previous injury, doc doesn't want me staying by myself tonight. So... Uh... Is it Ok if I stay here?"

"Of course it is, Andy," she quickly replied.

"I don't want to kick the kid out of his room again, so I'll just stay here on the couch," Andy said. Sharon shook her head.

"Absolutely not. This couch is not fit for someone who isn't injured let alone someone suffering from bruised ribs," she insisted. Before he could protest, she continued. "And why didn't you call me? I would have come to the hospital," she asked and Andy could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it's nothing, really. I'm fine," he insisted.

"I was already worried when you didn't show," she started and realization dawned on him.

"Oh my god, Sharon! I'm so sorry. I missed our dinner. How long did you wait?" He inquired worried.

"I think you had a very good excuse," she assured him. He still felt like an idiot. "But, I'm guessing you didn't eat. What can I get you?" She asked as she was getting up from the couch. He grabbed her wrist and slightly tugged on it. She turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't get up. After everything today and now tonight, I'm not really hungry anyway," he explained. She tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Really, Sharon. I'm not. If it makes you feel any better, I had some snacks at the meeting," he added and he watched as she seemed to accept it. She sat back down.

"What _can_ I get you then, Andy? Water? Aspirin?" She tried. Andy knew her insistence on doing something, anything, to help was her way of coping.

"Nah, doc gave me something at the hospital. Since I can't take anything stronger, I think I'll just make myself comfortable right here on your couch and try to get some sleep," he answered ignoring her earlier insistence that he not sleep on it. Sharon paused a moment.

"So, you want to get some rest, then?" She asked a bit too calmly.

"That would be great," he started before she quickly interrupted.

"Then get up," she ordered. He looked a little shocked, but he complied. Sharon quickly realized that he needed her help and she leaned down to help him. Once he was standing, he tried to pull away so he could walk by himself. Sharon allowed him to move away slightly knowing that he didn't like feeling like a patient. She kept her hand on his lower back for support as they walked.

"Where are we going?" He asked while wincing. It didn't go unnoticed by Sharon.

"To bed," she answered simply. She steered him towards her bedroom. Once inside, she helped him to her bed and sat him down. She then left the room, and Andy sat on her bed a bit confused. He had never been in her room before, so he took a moment to look around. It was neat and nicely decorated. It was very Sharon. Even in his injured state, he couldn't help but acknowledge the irony of finally finding himself in here but being completely incapable of doing anything about it.

Sharon returned with his duffle bag. She put it on the bed next to him and then sat on the other side of him. He looked at her.

"You want me to sleep in your bed?" He asked gently. She nodded with a small smile.

"And where are you going to sleep?" He wondered.

"Well, I was thinking right there," she indicated her usual sleeping spot in her bed. "But if you think it will make things worse..." She started before Andy interjected.

"No, I'm pretty sure sleeping with you can only make things better," he said smiling. She returned the smile and then pursed her lips. He winced again, and Sharon felt her concern rise again.

"Since you can't take anything else for pain, you might try a hot shower," she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," he answered honestly. She carefully helped him up and into her bathroom. She busied herself with getting him a towel and washcloth.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"No, I got it from here. Thank you, Sharon. I really appreciate you taking me in... Again," he said sincerely, but Sharon could tell his ego was taking a hit. She covered his hand with hers.

"Andy, I know you don't like feeling like a patient, but I'm happy to do this for you. And it doesn't change how I see you or how I feel about you," she assured him knowing what was really bothering him. He nodded and she started to leave the bathroom, but stopped. "I'll leave the door slightly open in case you need anything". And with that she exited. She went over to her bed and began turning it down when she heard her name. She walked back to the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

"Andy? Is everything alright?" She asked keeping the door partially closed.

"Yeah, no. I can't get this damn shirt off," he said annoyed. When she opened the door the rest of the way, he was standing there in his undershirt and boxers. She walked over to the shower and turned the water on before moving towards him.

"It takes forever to heat up. I wasn't sure if you remembered," she explained gently. He just nodded. She carefully took the edge of his undershirt and began to slowly lift it up his torso. She couldn't help but notice the bare skin it revealed. When she got to his ribs, she noticed the reddened, swollen skin and inwardly winced. "Here, give me your arm and I'll pull the shirt over it so you don't have to lift them," she instructed kindly. He complied, and watched as she did the same with the other arm. She then stood on her tiptoes to pull it the rest of the way over his head.

"This wasn't exactly how I pictured this," he whispered unexpectedly. She drew her eyes up to meet his.

"You pictured this? Me undressing you while you're injured?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Well, not exactly this, but some version of it," he tried to explain and noticed her tight smile and pursed lips. She was trying not to laugh. "You know what I mean," he added. She laughed. And then her focus moved to his underwear.

"Do you need help with..." She began, but he interrupted.

"No, I can handle that," he quickly answered. He'd be damned if this was how she saw that part of his anatomy for the first time. Her focus moved up to his injured ribs, and a realization suddenly dawned on her.

"We should get some pictures to document your injuries," she said matter-of-factly as she turned to leave. Andy grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm not pressing charges, Sharon," he said softly. She turned back towards him and he could see the confusion on her face.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"Because, way I see it, the guy's got enough problems," he stated. She didn't seem satisfied with his answer. "And it's not open for discussion," he added and she reluctantly relented.

"If that's what you want. I don't agree, though," she replied.

"I know, but it's what's best for everyone," he promised. She nodded and left him alone to take his shower in privacy. She was careful to leave the door slightly ajar again just in case.

She made it as far as the other side of the door when she stopped. She heard the soothing sounds of the water running, but underneath, she could also hear Andy's quiet exhalations of pain. She thought about his words as she was removing his shirt, _This wasn't exactly how I pictured this_. She knew that he wanted to do this himself. He didn't want her to have to take care of him. So, she wouldn't. She would love him.

Andy hissed as the hot water hit his aching torso and face. He reached over and turned it down slightly. He wanted it hot in order to soothe his bruised ribs, but not scalding. If only there was something to soothe his bruised ego, he thought. He closed his eyes and let the water massage his battered body. He focused on it and let the gentle ministrations take away the aching pain that had consumed him since the assault.

Suddenly, he felt a soft, gentle hand across his back. He opened his eyes and saw Sharon's small hands wrapping around his torso and then he felt her smooth skin pressed up against his back. She felt amazing, and he almost pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I hope you don't mind the company," she whispered into his neck.

"Never," he stated simply. There were a lot of other responses that crossed his mind, but he decided that this wasn't the time or place for them. Plus, he really wasn't able to speak in more than one-word sentences with her naked body pressed against him. She held him close without putting any uncomfortable pressure on his injuries. She tugged on his side and he willingly turned around in her arms. He rested his arms loosely around her waist and kept his eyes locked on hers. He leaned in and captured her lips. It was a sweet, passionate kiss that brought a smile to both of their faces when they pulled apart.

"Am I allowed to look?" He whispered.

"Well, I think I might be offended if you didn't," she teased. He took a small step back and allowed his eyes to rake over her naked form. When he landed back on her face, he noticed that her cheeks had taken on an attractive rosy hue.

"You are so beautiful, Sharon," he declared before kissing her again. This time it was more intense than the last, and they both started to get carried away. Andy broke the kiss before things escalated. He was still injured, after all. Sharon giggled at her own boldness. She took a moment to enjoy the naked man in front of her. This had definitely been a good decision.

"Is it helping?" She asked quietly referring to the shower.

"It's definitely doing all sorts of good things," he answered with a flirty smile. She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth and returned the smile.

After a moment, she took her hands and gently caressed his stomach up to his ribs and over his chest and shoulders as he stood under the comforting spray. She wanted to take away his pain. They stayed under the hot water caressing and kissing until the water began to turn cooler.

Once they were out of the shower, they walked back into her bedroom in their towels. As they got closer to her bed, they paused and held each other's gaze. Sharing a shower and baring all to each other had been a huge step forward in their relationship. Andy was pleasantly surprised by her boldness, but he knew they wouldn't be pushing any other boundaries tonight. Not in his condition.

"Do you need anything before we go to bed?" She asked concerned. Andy thought about it for a minute.

"There is one thing you can do for me," he said with a smile.

"Whaaat?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sleep like this with me," he whispered. She looked at him and pursed her lips.

"In our towels?" She asked with a coy smile. He brought his right hand to the front of his towel and released it letting it fall to the ground. She giggled. He closed the space between them and reached for the front of her towel. He paused, and when she didn't object, he tugged hers loose as well. It fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"I like the feel of your skin on mine," he said softly leaning in to kiss her. Their lips connected, and Andy felt the shiver that ran through her body. His tongue begged entrance and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. His hands tangled in her hair and hers softly caressed his face. When they pulled apart, she turned and climbed into bed before turning off the light. Andy couldn't breathe. She was really going to allow this. He had a fleeting thought about getting injured more often, but quickly dismissed it. Instead, he carefully climbed into bed with her and spooned her from behind. He could feel her soft skin all over him, could hear her soft breath, and in the dim moonlight could see the rise and fall of her enticing cleavage. This was heaven.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered whispering in her ear nuzzling her hair out of his way. It wasn't the first time they had said it to each other, but somehow under the backdrop of the intimacy they had achieved tonight, it felt that much more true.

As Sharon fell asleep, her mind kept wandering to thoughts about Andy's decision not to press charges. And she wondered if there might be more to the story that he wasn't telling her. She decided to dig a little deeper tomorrow.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of your feedback, favorites, follows, etc. for the first chapter! I enjoyed reading your predictions about what Andy isn't telling Sharon. Here's the next chapter!

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning, they woke to the offensive sound of Sharon's alarm. She was still safely tucked in his arms, so she rolled over until she was facing him. When he saw her messy hair and sun lit face, he grinned. She smiled back before reaching over him and turning off the alarm. Once she was back facing him, he kissed her.

"Good morning," she hummed.

"I'd say more like best morning in a long time," he answered still grinning. She couldn't help it, she grinned back. It was infectious.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired.

"Still hurts like hell, but better," he conceded. She nodded.

"I need to get ready, but I can drop you off at your house on my way into work," she offered.

"No, but you can give me a ride to work," he replied.

"Work? Andy, no. You're injured," she argued.

"I'm sore. I'm gonna be sore. So what? Doc didn't say I couldn't work," he reasoned. She looked at him. The red swelling below his eye had gone down quite a bit, but it was transforming into a nasty bruise. He was giving her that puppy dog look that she found hard to resist, though.

"Fine, BUT desk duty only until you're all healed," she replied and it was clear there was no room for negotiation.

"Ok, I can live with that," he agreed. "Gives me more time with you," he said with a smile. She smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You need any help before I get in the shower?" She asked.

"Nah, I got it. Go get ready. I'll be in the kitchen making coffee," he answered. And then he realized that they probably weren't alone. "What about Rusty?"

"He should be on his way to class by now," she said nonchalantly before getting out of bed and heading into her bathroom. He stayed in bed and admired her naked form as she disappeared into her bathroom.

Andy got out of bed and carefully threw some clothes on. He headed out of Sharon's room closing the door behind him. When he reached the kitchen, he started the task of making coffee. Once it was brewing, he made his way over to the refrigerator to investigate what she had for breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Andy," Rusty said entering the kitchen. Andy pulled back from the frig and tried to cover his surprise at the kid's presence. Rusty, however, didn't seem surprised to see him.

"Hey, Kid. Good morning," Andy replied casually. He watched as Rusty took a mug down and filled it with coffee. "No class this morning?"

"No, it was canceled... Whoa! What happened to your face?" Rusty asked surprised after turning around to face Andy.

"It's nothing. Guy got a little rowdy at a meeting last night and I just happened to be in his path," he answered downplaying the incident.

"Does it hurt?" Rusty inquired.

"Only when I breathe," Andy joked. They both shared a laugh. "So, you don't seem surprised to see me here this morning," Andy stated a tad suspiciously. He was fishing.

"I'm not," Rusty answered while pouring cereal into his bowl. "There's a coat draped across the arm of the couch. So unless Sharon is having sleepovers with some other guy, I knew it had to be yours," he explained nonchalantly. Andy looked over and saw his coat neatly folded right where Rusty said. Reilly must have laid it there when he brought him in last night.

"Funny," Andy said sarcastically. The two sat and ate their breakfast together. They took the opportunity to catch up and reconnect. It wasn't too long before they heard the familiar sound of Sharon's heels coming down the hallway.

"Were you able to find anything to eat," she called as she exited her bedroom. "The shower felt a little empty without..." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rusty sitting at the table. "Ah...without all of your stuff in there since you've already packed up," she concluded hoping her obvious save wasn't as obvious to Rusty. His uncomfortable cringe told her it was. Andy had his head down trying not to grin. "Rusty, how was your study group last night," she decided a change in subject would be best for everyone.

"Fine," he answered thankful for the distraction. He didn't want to think about where she was going with that original statement. "I should probably go get ready. My next class is in an hour," he said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink. Sharon gave him a smile. She waited for him to head down the hall, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by, before she sat down in the kitchen chair with a sigh. Andy just laughed. At least the awkward part was over, he thought.

"Don't," she said simply. But Andy couldn't help himself.

"Smooth safe," he replied before breaking into a fit of laughter. Sharon gave him her best Darth Raydor look. "Sorry, sweetheart, that isn't going to work on me outside of the office," he added rubbing her arm affectionately. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"Then maybe I need to reevaluate this whole allowing you to work while injured idea," she called over her shoulder. "After all, I am still the boss at work," she added for effect.

"Who are you kidding? You're the boss everywhere," he replied. Sharon turned and gave him a satisfied smile. Smart man, she thought. Smart man.

* * *

By the time Sharon and Andy got to the office, most of the team was already there. As they said their greetings, the squad turned their collective focus onto Andy's bruised right cheek and the gingerly way he was walking. Sharon continued on to her office. Once she was inside, Andy turned to the group to address the elephant in the room.

"What? You guys never seen someone take a punch before?" He asked annoyed.

"Sir, it's just that we didn't realize the Captain had it in her. What'd you do this time?" Julio teased trying to suppress his laughter. Amy chuckled under her breath while Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Haha, yeah, laugh it up. Not that it's any of your business, but this happened at a meeting last night," Andy tried to clarify.

"I didn't realize you were bringing the Captain with you to meetings, Sir," Julio replied, but this time he couldn't suppress the laughter and the rest of the team, minus Provenza, joined him. This time, Andy rolled his eyes.

"Enough," Provenza interrupted annoyed. "Don't you all have something better to do? We all know Flynn's an idiot, nothing to see here," he added and the rest of the squad turned back to their desks. Provenza's little rant did nothing to erase the amusement on their faces, however. Andy sat down at his desk a little too forcefully and winced at the pain. It didn't go unnoticed by his grouchy partner.

"Ye gads, Flynn! What the hell happened to you?" Provenza asked him quietly.

"I'm an idiot, remember?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yes, and I'm sure whatever happened was your own fault, but from the look of things, it's more than your face that's hurting," Provenza said.

"Bruised ribs. I'll live. And I don't want to talk about it. Just some drunk ass at the meeting last night," Andy supplied before turning to his own work. Provenza seemed satisfied with the answer and got back to work. A few minutes later, a call came in and they rolled out to a crime scene leaving Andy and Sharon behind.

The murder was more complicated than they initially thought and kept the team out of the office running down leads until well after lunch. Andy had been itching to get out, so Sharon agreed to let him go pick up lunch for the two of them. While he was gone, she stood at the murder board going over the few things that they knew so far. She had her arms crossed and her head tilted as she studied it. They had someone in custody that she planned to talk to, but the guy had unexpectedly requested a lawyer, so she was using the downtime to find something to trip him up with once his attorney finally got there.

As she studied the board, she heard someone approaching the murder room. She didn't immediately turn around because she assumed it was Andy returning with their lunch, but then a familiar, but unwelcome, voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sharon," it resounded urgently. Sharon turned around to find Jack Raydor standing behind her looking sheepish and guilty.

"Jack, I didn't realize you'd be representing our possible suspect," she answered evenly with her arms still crossed.

"What?" He asked confused. "No, I'm not here for a client. I'm looking for Andy Flynn. Where is he?" He asked impatiently.

"Now, why, do _you_ need to see Andy?" She countered and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"God, Sharon, the man doesn't belong to you just because you're..." He paused and she gave him a warning look. " _dating_ him," he concluded. Sharon noticed the way he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Well, he isn't here," she answered simply.

"I can see that. Where is he? I need to talk to him," Jack tried again sounding more desperate this time.

"Jack, what is going on?" She asked more suspiciously. She studied his guilty face and scanned down to his fidgety hands. Suddenly, she realized why he needed to speak with Andy. "What did you do?" She asked, her voice like ice. She kept her focus on her ex-husband's bruising and swollen knuckles before scanning his face. Jack looked up at her and met her gaze for the first time. A small, satisfied smile crossed his face.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Jack stated. Anger flashed over Sharon's face. She studied his face carefully and noticed that there wasn't a mark on it. In fact, other than his bruised knuckles, Jack was completely uninjured. Andy hadn't hit him back. The thought warmed her heart, but she couldn't focus on it now.

"I will ask you one last time. What did you do?" She asked in that low, dangerous tone of hers.

"Look, I had a little too much to drink, and I let my emotions take over and I didn't mean to hit him, but..." He rambled on until Sharon interrupted.

"Get out," she stated calmly.

"If I could just talk to him," Jack tried, but Sharon wouldn't let him continue.

"Get out! Now!" She said more forcefully. When Jack seemed to waffle, she continued. "Andy may not have pressed charges against you, but that does not mean that I won't," she said pointing to the door. Jack started to leave, but turned when he realized what she had said.

"Wait, he isn't pressing charges?" Jack asked surprised.

"Out!" She said one last time, and Jack turned and exited the murder room. Sharon took a deep breath and then headed to her office. She closed the door and the blinds before sinking into her chair with a sigh. So her ex-husband showed up at a meeting and sucker punched her boyfriend. When did her life become such a soap opera, she wondered. And why had Andy withheld his attacker's identity. An image of Andy's bruised face, swollen torso, and the pain she watched dance across his features last night flashed in her mind. She ached for him, and knowing who was responsible made her feel even worse. When was Jackson Raydor going to stop finding ways to weasel his way into her relationship with Andy?

TBC

* * *

 **Great job to everyone who guessed correctly!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! This is, sadly, the last chapter. I have enjoyed going along on this little journey with all of you! As always, I welcome your feedback (positive, constructive, or somewhere in between).

Of course, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Three

 _The Previous Night..._

Andy had arrived at the meeting that night with a heavy heart. Solving crimes was always taxing, but cases that involved children were the worst. He couldn't help but think about his own kids, and now, he thought about Sharon's kids as well. Loving people made you much more aware of the pain involved in losing them. It was a pain he never wanted to feel for himself, but he found himself carrying around the pain of those he encountered in his job. This particular pain was heavy, and it felt like he might collapse under the weight. As much as he wanted to see Sharon and enjoy a nice night out with her, he knew he was terrible company without attending a meeting first.

So, he found himself in the last row of the makeshift folding-chair audience. He didn't feel like talking tonight, so he hoped that listening to other people's pain would help erase some of his. As he listened to the young man up at the front tell his tragic tale of losing his younger sister in a car accident that he caused drinking and driving, he took solace in the fact that he, very fortunately, had not taken a life back in his drinking days. Made some bad judgements? Sure, but luckily, hadn't been where this kid was now.

Another speaker took to the podium, and Andy found himself captivated by his story. It wasn't anything unusual, but maybe that's why it caught his attention. Not everyone has a spectacular rock bottom. Sometimes, you wake up, realize your life's a mess, and finally make a change. When the guy was done, the group leader stood up and asked if anyone had anything they wanted help working through. What the hell, Andy thought. He stood up and relayed the general details of his case and why it was taking its toll. There were some former cops in the group. Andy recognized them and saw them nodding along to his story. When he was done, he did feel a little better.

After the speeches were finished, the group shuffled to the back of the room for some light refreshments and camaraderie. Andy mingled and talked with various members he knew, and he could feel the weight lifting little by little. He was feeling much better when he started saying his goodbyes. Just as he was about to walk out, he saw the angry form of Jackson Raydor storming in. Andy wasn't surprised to see Jack at a meeting. He'd seen him at them from time to time, but not since he and Sharon started dating.

"ANDY FLYNN!" Jack yelled across the room. The crowd got quiet as the very agitated and obviously drunk man charged toward Andy. He walked right up to him and punched him in the face before anyone could even react.

"That's for sleeping with my wife," he bit out angrily. Andy was a bit stunned, but he was able to recuperate in time to dodge the next punch aimed at his eye.

" _Ex-wife_ , Jack. She divorced you more than a year ago," he answered annoyed.

"You know what your problem is," Jack slurred. "You're no better than me. You just think you are!" With that, Jack threw another punch and it landed right in Andy's rib cage. Andy doubled over from the pain, and Jack recoiled from the sting of his knuckles once again connecting with the other man. Some of the members quickly stepped in and moved Jack away from him. They were able to calm him down while Reilly and a couple of others came to Andy's aid. As Reilly put him in his car, Andy saw Jack storming off stumbling down the street. For some reason that he couldn't place at the moment, he actually felt sorry for the guy.

* * *

 _Present..._

By the time the team started making their way back into the murder room, Sharon had had some time to process and compartmentalize her interaction with Jack. She stepped out of her office to find out where they were with the case when Andy finally returned with lunch. Provenza let her know that their potential suspect's lawyer had arrived, and she was off and running. She managed to squeeze in bites of her lunch in between working the case. And even though the revelation about Jack gnawed at her, she was sure to show no trace of the toll their encounter took on the outside.

By the end of a very long day, Sharon was ready to fall into her bed. She grabbed her things and stopped by Andy's desk to let him know she was ready to leave. He packed up and they walked silently towards the elevator. Once inside, he glanced over at her and noticed something seemed to be weighing on her.

"You okay, Sharon?" He asked gently. She turned to face him and gave him a small smile that did nothing to ease his mind.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day," she said rather unconvincingly. Andy knew there was more to it, but he decided not to press the issue right now. "Today ended up being longer than either of us expected. You hanging in there?" She asked kindly, rubbing her hand along his arm.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered, but she gave him a doubtful look. "I'm sore, Sharon, but I'm gonna be sore. I'll live," he concluded. She still didn't look convinced, but the elevator doors opened and they both got out. They walked close together towards her car and smiled at each other when they had to part to go to their respective sides. Once inside, she drove them to Andy's house in relative silence. Andy kept stealing glances to see if he could get a read on her, but she simply looked preoccupied.

When they arrived at Andy's, both of them sat in the car for a moment not saying anything. Andy decided to break the silence.

"You know, that shower last night really helped with the pain in my ribs," he said with a mischievous glimmer. She smiled without looking at him.

"Hmmmm... Good thing you have a working shower then," she played along.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that I might need some help. You know, seeing how I'm injured and all," he said with a smile and turned his body towards her. She laughed.

"You didn't seem to need any help when you insisted upon going to get lunch by yourself," she teased.

"True, but I would really like your company," he said genuinely.

"Is this because my company requires me to be naked?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Absolutely," he answered confidently. "Well, and I do really enjoy your company. Naked or otherwise," he added while leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Sharon hadn't planned on spending the night with Andy. In fact, she planned on going home and processing her ex-husband's confession. But it was late and she would feel better if she kept an eye on Andy, so she decided to stay. It would make her morning more complicated, but truth be told, she really enjoyed the way they had opened up to each other last night. It was worth a little complication she decided.

"Ok. Just let me text Rusty so he doesn't worry," she said reaching for her phone. Andy answered with a satisfied smile. She sent the text and they exited her car and walked up to his front door. Sharon needed to address the Jack situation, but she wasn't sure how she wanted to go about it. Once they were inside, his lips were on hers and they moved towards his bedroom and any thoughts about Jack were banished immediately. She helped him undress and allowed him to undress her as best he could. Once she was free of her clothing, Andy took a minute to just stare at her.

"I missed this," he whispered. She smiled shyly.

"You just saw _this,_ this morning," she teased motioning toward her body. He laughed.

"Feels like forever," he answered before capturing her lips once again.

They somehow managed to make it to the shower. Andy adjusted the temperature while Sharon put her hair up. When the water was just right, he moved away from the spray and allowed her to step under it. She did so, careful not to wet her hair. He watched her mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty that was Sharon Raydor. He watched as water droplets traced a path down her neck and over the tantalizing slope of her breasts. He watched her closed eyes and the pleasure that the warm water brought dance across her face. He stared at the steam that surrounded her and wet the ends of her gorgeous hair. She was breathtaking.

Sharon moved away from the spray and allowed Andy to take a turn. While he allowed the soothing water to wash over his upper body, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and gently massaged his wounded torso. The combination of her ministrations and the heat almost lulled him to sleep. Suddenly, she stilled her motion but kept her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked.

"God, no. It feels amazing," he said turning in her arms so he was facing her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As it continued, his tongue begged for entrance and she eagerly granted it. They allowed their hands to slowly and gently roam over previously untouched flesh. Andy tentatively palmed her breasts and when she didn't object, he kneaded them more forcefully. She arched into his touch, and he moaned at the feeling of her soft mounds filling his hands. She ran her hands up his chest and down his back as the warm spray of the shower beat down on them.

After their lips and tongues became tired, they pulled away and turned off the shower. Once they had dried each other off, they decided that it would be best if they put some clothes on to sleep tonight since things had taken a decidedly heated turn in the shower.

As they lay snuggled together in bed with Sharon draped gently across his chest, Andy lightly caressed her back. She tangled her legs with his and enjoyed being surrounded by his arms and warmth. She relished his scent while nuzzling her face in his neck, and enjoyed the feel of his soft t-shirt covering her body. As they lay there in the silence, memories about what happened earlier in the day started to fill her thoughts once again. She had managed to temporarily forget them while she was enjoying those intimate moments with Andy and had hoped to put off the discussion until tomorrow. She saw no need in ruining a perfectly good evening especially when she was finally feeling relaxed. But her mind seemed to have other plans.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jack?" She asked into the silence of the room. Andy sighed when he heard her question.

"Because... He's caused enough pain in your life over the years. I didn't want to cause you any more," he answered quietly. She remained silent and Andy started to get a little worried. "I'm sorry, Sharon. I didn't mean to keep something from you. I just didn't think it was fair to put this on you," he said apologetically. She used her arm to prop herself up so she could see his face. She could see the honesty written on it. She nodded.

"I appreciate that, Andy, I do. But I learned a long time ago that there is no protecting myself from the disaster that is Jackson Raydor. And just when I think he can't do anything more ridiculous, he does. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it," she said softly rubbing his chest.

"Hey," he said placing his hand over hers and stilling her motion. "I'd gladly take those punches again for you," he said sincerely. She wasn't one for heroic gestures, but she did appreciate the sweetness of Andy's statement. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Still," she stated after pulling away slightly, and he kissed her again distracting her from finishing her statement.

"How did you find out?" He whispered between kisses. She pulled back so she was resting her chin on his chest.

"He came by the office today looking for you. He thought I knew," she explained simply. He nodded in realization. "When he wouldn't leave, I threatened to press charges," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked sweetly. She smiled and then turned more serious.

"Why aren't _you_ pressing charges, Andy?" She asked seriously.

Andy let out a nervous breath. "Your kids, Sharon. I didn't want to do that to them. Jack's disappointed them enough. I figured if I could spare them this..." He explained letting the thought drop. Sharon wasn't sure what to say to that. She was beyond touched. Her eyes welled with tears and she felt the lump forming in her throat. Andy did this for her kids. He put them and her before himself. Her heart felt so full she thought for sure it would burst.

"Andy," she said, voice laced with emotion. "I love you". It was all she could muster in that moment, and she hoped the words and her emotion carried the rest of her feelings. He looped his arms under hers and pulled her up so that their faces were even. He kissed her gently. "Thank you," she added with a shaky breath.

"For what?" He asked.

"For... Being you," she added as the first few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Andy used his thumbs to gently wipe them away. He was shocked to hear her words. He had spent so many years of his life disappointing the people he loved the most that hearing something as simple as Sharon's words flooded him with emotion. He carefully rolled them over so that he was hovering over her and searched her face. He softly moved a stray piece of hair away from her cheek.

"I love you, Sharon," he said, voice full of emotion. And he kissed her until they were both too tired to continue or to even think about Jackson Raydor. Andy's wounds would soon heal and Jack would continue to be Jack, but Sharon didn't mind so much anymore. She had someone who made her happy and provided refuge from the disaster of her ever-present past. If nothing else, Jack's callous behavior had proven that to her. That night when they'd finally slipped into a blissful slumber, Sharon slept comfortably with the knowledge that Jack was her past and Andy her future. And the future was looking bright.

The End


End file.
